Link's Destany
by LikeARunaway
Summary: this is my first fic so go easy its pretty good i hope you like it


Prologe  
  
It was during the great war, a child was born. He was small but strong. He was almost walking when he was only 6 months old. Then war hit the town. The boy's father told his mother to take him to kokiri forest. He helped her on  
  
to her horse and with one last kiss, and tears in her eyes, she kicked her horse into a gallop and rode off. In the backround she heard a yell and then  
  
nothing. Then she heard Gannondorfs low menecing laughter and then a weak voice "You will never win Gannondorf even though I will die my son will have his revenge." Gannondorf spoke coolly. "Never, Hero of Time." "NOOOOOO!!" screamed a voice that would never be heard again in Hyrule. She stopped, and turned her horse around. She knew he was dead and she could'nt help it. The woman started to sob. Her baby wined. She cradeled him closer. He stopped and went to sleep. All I have is him and Dancer now. She thought. Then she heard a plantive wimper. She spun around to face Saphire her dog. "Ok you can come." The woman said gently.  
  
The dog bounded up.  
  
A couple of miles later she came apon Lon Lon Ranch. Her horse was sweating badly. She dropped her off at Lon Lon Ranch and continued on her way to Kokiri. A couple of min later in the forest a pack of Wolfos jumped out and attacked. Saphire was at her side insatly; fighting. They managed to fight off the pack but was left badly wounded. Saphire would live but the woman was to severly injered. The baby boy (Who was unharmed) squirmed and suggeled closer to the woman. She sheathed her sword and took him out of her backpack and held him close. She kew it would be the last time. She started to walk again but heard a wimper and turned around. Saphire trotted over and nudged the woman. She reached down to pat her but suddenly felt an excrciating pain in her back. The dog wimpered more plantifly. She smiled as if to say everything was okay.  
  
At night fall, they reached Kokiri Forest. The woman could barley stand now but she was determened enough to make it. Saphire followed with a worried look on her face. They reached the meadow where the Deku Tree stood. The woman spoke, "Great Deku Tree I need to ask a great favor of you? I am dying and don't have much time left. I am from Kakariko Village. I am a Hylian and my husband was the Hero of Time." She was about to go on but the Deku Tree stopped her. "What does thy mean by "was the Hero of Time" miss?" She bent her head, "Ganon killed him." "WHAT! how dare that Ganondorf! Kill the Great Hero of Time?" The woman spoke again, "I don't know sir. But I have our son. His name is Link. I don't want to leave him with someone I don't know. My husband knew you so I feel safe. Can you raise him as a Kokiri and not tell him he's a Hylian until he's ready. You won't have to do much because he will have Saphire at his side helping whenever she can. Can you Great Deku Tree?" the Deku Tree smiled and said, Of course, Saria can you take Link to his new home?" A girl with short green hair came running. She looks nice and gentle. The woman thought. "Yes sir." Saria took Link away. " and twins can you take care of this woman." Two twins come running. "Yes sir." And with that they take her away. Then Saphire spoke "um, Great Deku Tree you don't need to assinnhg a person to take care of Link because I'll do it." The Deku Tree looked down "Yes you may." Saphire was thrilled "Oh thank you Great Deku Tree." And ran after the twins. She stayed with the woman who was Link's mom.  
  
Link's mom died during the night. Saphire didn't go to the funeral, she stayed with Link. He started crying sensing the saddness in the air. Saphire got up from where she was sitting and went over to Link. "Shh, little one, its okay." She said in a soft mother-like tone. He quieted down. She started to hum a soft tune that his mom used to use to quiet him. Link opened his deep saphire eyes and looked up at Saphire. Link grabbed hold of her fur softly. She bent down, and he hugged her. She felt like crying, knowing that he would live life without a mother or a father. Link let go and went back to sleep. "I will take care of you for life." she said. "and be by you side forever." Chapter 1  
  
"Link sweety wake up." Saphire said. "Not yet 10 more minuets." Link said sleepily.  
  
9 years had passed. Link had grown into a young boy. Saphire was going to have a puppy and Link was excepted as a Kokiri. "No you are going to get up now." With that she jumps on top of him. "Ok, ok i'll get up." Link streches and Saphire jumps off. "Come on the first day of the Summer Festival is today, you can win some prizes."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
Link gets dressed but can't find his hat. "Hey Saphire have you seen my hat?" Saphire jumps up and grabs it off the hook. "Jeez if I wasnt around you'ed lose everything."  
  
"Thanks, come on we're late."  
  
When they got there, Mido was anouncing what they would do today. Then he spoted Link.  
  
"Mr. No-fairy your late again"  
  
Saphire glared at him  
  
"sorry Mido it wont happen again" said Link not taking his eyes off Mido  
  
"you always say that maby you would be able to think of more with your fariy. ohh i forgot you dont have one"  
  
at that everyone started laughing. link turned bright red. saphire started growling.  
  
"shh that wont do any good" link said his voice wavering  
  
" lets get on with the compition Mido" link said firmly  
  
"ohh fine, lets start everyone!' mido shouted  
  
the first thing link entered was the 100m dash. i win this every year, link thought.  
  
"ready...set...GO!" the announcer shouted. link started so fast that he almosed tripped himself. he was halfway through the race when Mido shoved him hard. this threw link off balence and link fell back. link was fuming and he ran to catch up with mido. link caught up and pushed mido to the ground. link didnt see mido's foot in time and fell. he had fallen on some hard gravel and scraped his knee badly. Saphire had seen the whole thing and ran out to help.  
  
link had started to cry softly. mido saw his perfect chance to make fun of link  
  
"ohh look widdle linky is hurt' mido mocked. all the kokiri started laughing again. "bet he wishes that he had a fairy to make it better now but he doesnt have one"  
  
then link got up.  
  
"well at least i have a heart"  
  
"ooh" the kokiri said  
  
"oh link did you pick that up from your invisible fairy or friends"  
  
most of the kokiri had started to fall over from laughter.  
  
link had started to cry again this time not trying to hide it. even though the pain in his leg was tremendous he ran away limping. he could hear the kokiris laughter in the distance.  
  
he was going to a spot in the forest that nobody knew about not even saria. it had lots of flowers and a stream. it was quite peaceful here. he went to his favorite log and sat down. mabey midos right about me not having any friends mabey i dont fit in right then saphire showed up  
  
"are you ok" she said kindly  
  
he whiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"yeah its just..."  
  
"just what?"  
  
"... its just why dont i fit in? why am i so different"  
  
  
  
chapter 2  
  
shaphire didnt know what to say. she couldnt tell him not just yet.  
  
"your not different your just unique."  
  
that didnt help link much  
  
"but i look and act different then them. Im the tallest here. im already 2in taller than saria. and why dont they ever grow."  
  
"and do you think that matters, its what on the inside that counts."  
  
link sat quietly for a few momets the looked up  
  
"yeah your right, lets get back.  
  
when they got back the festival was over and everyone was in bed.  
  
link crawled into his pajamas, and got into bed.  
  
"night saphire"  
  
"good night link"  
  
she put out the fire, and when to sleep.  
  
all was quiet outside except at the great deku tree  
  
"thou will never win, i will not let thee have it"  
  
Ganondorf smiled his evil smile.  
  
well if you will not let me have it now then mabey you'll reconsiter in the afterlife."  
  
with that ganondorf starts to move his hands in an enchanting motion. 


End file.
